fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow White (Comic Series)
|group affiliation = Fabletown (formerly) |base of operations = The Black Forest, Hesse, Homelands; Wolf Valley, The Farm (formerly); Fabletown, NY, USA (formerly) |species = Human (Fable) |gender = Female |height = 5’6” |weight = 125 lbs. |eye color = Blue |hair color = Black |first = Fables 1 |last = Everafter: From The Pages of Fables 1 |original = ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' and Snow-White and Rose-Red |relatives = }} Snow White is a major character in the comic book series Fables. Her character is based on two myths recorded by the Brothers Grimm, Snow-White and Rose-Red and the more famous Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Snow White may seem cold, but this stems from her life of mistreatment and abuse back in the Homelands. After escaping assault and imprisonment, not to mention an attempt on her life, she married Prince Charming. It wasn't long before Snow discovered that Charming cheated on her with her estranged sister, Rose Red, and she divorced him. After the Exodus, Snow focused her attention on setting up a safe haven for Fables in the New World. She formerly served as the assistant to Ichabod Crane, the first Deputy Mayor of Fabletown. After a heated investigation, Crane was relived of his duties and Mayor Cole then officially appointed Snow White as the Director of Operations and Deputy Mayor of Fabletown. After many years of working together and a blossoming infatuation that stems back to their time in the Homelands, Snow resigned from her civic duties to Fabletown, became the wife of Bigby Wolf, and the mother of seven children. After losing one child and being reunited with another, Snow and her sister were thrown into a magical conflict that has afflicted their family lineage for generations. Brought to the precipice of war, her sister called of their battle and the two parted ways for many years. After more than a millenia of marriage, Snow White and Bigby Wolf have lived a long and happy life together, with many descendants. Biography |-|Prior to 1450= The Magical Forest, Hesse, Homelands Snow White was born in a small cottage in a clearing within a great and magical forest. According to her sister's comments, Snow was born before her fraternal twin-sister Rose Red.. First published in (April 2014). Her father was also said to have died within a year of her birth, apparently killed by his evil sister."Generations". First published in (April 2015). In their youth, Snow White and Rose Red were as happy as any two children in the world and were inseparable, swearing to each other that nothing would ever come between them."Road Trip". First published in (December 2002). One winter's evening as the family sat comfortably by the fire, a talking bear knocked on their door and asked for shelter from the bitter cold. Snow's mother let him in, unafraid of the creature due to having made bargains to keep the family safe from harm, and he stayed throughout the entire winter with them; in the daytime the bear would trot off into the forest whereas at night he would lodge with the family. When spring came, tardy after the long winter, the bear left them. By summertime the girls had nearly forgotten their visitor; even the recent past is a fragile thing for the young. During the summer, Snow and Rose met a dwarf, whose long beard was stuck on a tree, who explained that he got stuck while getting wood for his tea kettle. Snow cut his beard, setting the dwarf free. He got angry at the girls for trimming his beard and pulled out a treasure bag from the tree. That night, Snow told Rose about a dream of hers of when the bear left them, where he says he needs to return to the woods to protect his treasure from the wicked dwarfs. During the summer, the girls saw the dwarf again and saved him twice. Towards summer's end Snow White and Rose Red encountered the dwarf one last time. After saving the mean dwarf yet again, a giant bird told them that they would regret their actions, stating that "For one of you, seven evils await. For the other, the loss of one dear". After being saved, the dwarf was angry with the girls and magically piled his treasures while telling them that because they cut his beard, his reserves of magic will have vanished and his people will shun him. He is then attacked and killed by the same bear Snow and Rose sheltered in winter. After killing the dwarf, the bear changed into his real form - a human prince - and he vowed to marry Snow, while Rose could marry his younger brother. Both the sisters and the prince told their mother and father, respectively, about the vow. Both parents disapproved for their own reasons. Later that night, Snow and Rose's mother (who was revealed to be a witch) secretly met with the king, who ordered her to kill Snow so that his son's vow could be broken without any consequence. Snow's mother faked her daughter's death and arranged for her to live with her paternal aunt, the widowed queen of a distant land (Snow's mother helped her to achieve this position). The Silver Realm, Homelands Years passed and Snow started to forget her childhood, though vague memories of her sister and mother continually plagued her. Her aunt was both a malevolent monarch and a woman of the craft. She was lovely, but vain and proud. Everyday the Queen would consult her magic looking glass, asking it who was the fairest in all the land and always it would reply that she was, until one day it said that Snow White was even lovelier than her. The Queen was enraged at this usurpation and called for her huntsman to drag Snow White away, into the deep, dark forest, where many terrible deeds could be concealed. The Queen further instructed the hunter to bring back Snow White's heart, as proof of her death or perhaps a prize of sorts. Snow White pled for her life, and in time the huntsman's heart was moved. She then fled into the dark forest and the huntsman substituted the heart of a pig to present to the wicked Queen, who was none the wiser. Dimly the unhappy princess recalled a cottage somewhere in these great woods, a place of simple comfort and refuge. Eventually she did find a cottage, but not the one she recalled from her youth. She was in a different part of the forest, far to the north of her old home. This was not a good place, but the sweet and innocent Snow didn't know it. This part of the vast forest wasn't bound by strong bargains to keep her from harm. By simple fate or evil purposes, Snow fell into the clutches of the seven sons of the wicked dwarf of her youthful adventures. They treated her badly and turned her into their slave, abusing her physically and sexually for months."The Fencing Lessons" First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall. In time the wicked Queen learned the truth about her niece. The Queen could not abide this news and was enraged to learn Snow was still alive. Cloaking herself in the guise of an old woman, she visited Snow in her cottage while the dwarfs were away, giving her a poisoned apple. Snow took a bite of the poisoned apple and fell into what we now know as a deep coma. When the dwarfs found her so, they assumed that Snow White was dead and, afraid her rotting carcass would attract beasts of the woods, disposed of her by casting her out onto the edge of the forest. Prince Charming happened upon the scene soon after, found Snow White abandoned and his love was enough overcome the wicked Queen's poison (all the nobles of Charming's realm had some degree of magic to them). The North (Prince Charming's Lands), Homelands Charming then escorted Snow White to his kingdom, where the two quickly fell in love and were married soon after. When he promised anything she wished as a wedding gift, he was surprised when she asked for fencing lessons. Nevertheless he reluctantly agreed, provided they were performed in private. So Snow learned to handle a sword and put her skills into practice, taking long rides and losing her escort as she began hunting down and killing the seven dwarf brothers. During her sword training, Snow's vigor returned and as a result her faded memories were bolstered as well, thus Charming's forces were tasked with locating her mother and sister. During her spree of murderous vengeance, Charming had been investigating said murders due to the political tensions it created with the dwarf kingdom beneath them, and deduced the cabin was the same one his wife said she lived alone in after being sentenced to death by her stepmother. He had a convicted criminal framed for the killings to ease tensions, while protecting his wife, and while Prince Charming was suspicious of his wife's involvement, he chose not to probe her further about the matter, noting only that everybody had secrets best kept unsaid. Charming instead revealed that Snow's family had been found and suggested that she might like to invite Rose Red to live with them. Snow then invited Rose to come and live with her, but the damage to their relationship was already done. Rose believed that Snow was part of her mother's conspiracy in faking her death and felt abandoned and betrayed by her sister. To punish Snow out of vengeance for getting everything they dreamed of as little girls, Rose spent weeks causing havoc amongst the royal court and then set her sights on Prince Charming. It took some time, but she eventually seduced him, and Snow found out about the affair, thus ruining Snow's marriage and driving a wedge between the two sisters. Devastated after this revelation, Snow divorced Charming, disowned her sister, and was subsequently hardened because of the experience. What Snow White did with herself in the years between her divorce and the Exodus remains a mystery; she seemingly remained in nobility, perhaps taking control over the Queen's lands. When the Adversary did invade, Snow White and Rose Red fled together, having heard of a gateway to another world beyond the Adversary's reach. Along the way, they found Frau Totenkinder and nursed her back to health. Taking pity on her, Rose Red and a reluctant Snow White, whose own experience with witches left her cautious, decided to take Frau Totenkinder with them on their journey. They were separated shortly after."Diaspora" First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall Both sisters were then captured by the Adversary's forces and chained up together with others. Their captors were slain by the Big Bad Wolf, who had taken on the task of guarding the gate. Snow White immediately took up one of her captor's swords to defend herself against the Wolf, and was surprised when the Wolf willingly freed them from their bonds. When the Wolf offered to take her through the gate in exchange for a taste of her flesh (in order to ensure that she was not in the service of the Adversary), she agreed. Snow, Rose and their fellow prisoners were escorted to the cave and escaped through into the mundane world, arriving in approximately the year 1450, where they joined the nascent Fabletown. Snow became part of its government, eventually serving as assistant to Ichabod Crane, although they were never friends. Her relationship with Rose continued to deteriorate, and they drifted apart over the centuries.http://www.writeups.org/snow-white-fables-comics/ |-|1600s= New Amsterdam, Manhattan Island Snow was part of the Fabletown government from the moment the small community was set up in New York, then known as New Amsterdam. Carpathian Mountains, Europe Because of their previous meeting, two hundred years earlier, it was Snow who was sent to Carpathia to ask the Big Bad Wolf to join them, carrying the lycanthropy-stained knife that would give him the ability to shapeshift and come to adopt the persona of Bigby Wolf. The Arabian Lands, Homelands She was also sent as an envoy to the Arabian Fables where she found herself having to keep the Sultan amused with various tales. "Diaspora" First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall Snow gradually rose up through the ranks of government, until she became assistant to deputy mayor Ichabod Crane. |-|1990s= Fabletown, New York City, United States Serving as an assistant to Ichabod Crane, Snow took her duty of helping Fabletown to heart and worked tirelessly to keep it a float. Although, Snow felt disappointed at how limited her helpfulness was to her fellow Fables. At some unknown point while serving Crane, he became obsessively fixated on Snow. Unknown to her, he stole a piece of her hair and took a photo of her without her knowledge so as to make glamour's spells in her image; Crane would then pay prostitutes to enact his sexual fantasy of Snow White. One early morning, Snow stumbled upon the decapitated head of Faith. Getting Bigby Wolf, the two opened an investigation surrounding her death. During the course of the investigation, Crane's misdeeds came to light and, at Bloody Mary's behest, he resigned from his duties and fled to Paris, France after 115 years in the job. Eventually, Faith's killer was brought to justice, and in the process and underground crime ring was dethroned. As Crane faced accusations of embezzlement and sexually harassing Snow, she took over as deputy mayor, becoming largely responsible for the day-to-day running of the community, assisted by Boy Blue.1 |-|2000s= Fabletown, New York City, United States Snow dealt with numerous incidents during her relatively short tenure as deputy mayor. Among these were an attempted rebellion by the non-human Fables up at the Farm facility, who, angered by their enforced confinement, revolted, intending to assault the Homelands using mundane weaponry adapted for their own use. Snow successfully stopped the revolt, but was shot in the head by Goldilocks. Her popularity as a Fable among the mundys saved her, but she was in a coma for six weeks, and required the use of a cane for many years. The situation did, however, have the effect of finally clearing the air between her and Rose Red. She appointed Rose as the new administrator for the Farm, a position that the former party girl found herself to be unexpectedly good at, to the point where she even enjoyed it. Snow also masterminded the defense of Fabletown during the attack by the Adversary's wooden soldiers. Unbeknown to Snow, Bigby Wolf (now sheriff of Fabletown) had developed a romantic interest in her. When she discovered this, during the events surrounding the apparent murder of her sister, Snow rebuffed him immediately, but Bigby remained undeterred. Eventually, after a sequence of events where they were entranced and sent out into the wilderness to be murdered by Goldilocks, she came to realize that she did have some feeling for him, telling him that were he to ask her out for a date, she would be interested. Unfortunately, it quickly transpired that, under the effects of the enchantment, the two had slept together, with the result that Snow had fallen pregnant. When confronted with this, Bigby admitted that he had known that it had occurred (due to his highly developed senses), but that he had chosen not to mention it at the time so that she would be able to focus properly on the crisis at hand. This shook her faith in the Wolf and she refused to discuss the pregnancy with him for some time. However, after Bigby's last minute return saved the day during the Battle of Fabletown, she realized that she truly did love him. With the arrival of their children, however, a new problem appeared. Only one of the six children looked fully human, meaning that they could not possibly stay in Fabletown and would have to move up to the Farm, where Bigby was banned from going. Bigby tried to persuade Snow to come and live with him and their children out in the world somewhere, in a deep forest where they could live in complete privacy, but Snow found herself unable to break the rules that she'd followed for so long. Resigning her position as deputy mayor, which she'd been intending to do anyway, as her former husband, Prince Charming, had recently risen to the post of mayor, she moved to the Farm. Bigby left Fabletown, too, going into self-imposed exile. The Farm, Upstate New York, United States Arriving at the Farm, Snow began to settle in, but her early time there was marred by a series of unexplained deaths. Bigby's father, the North Wind, who arrived to see his grandchildren some weeks after the first deaths, revealed that the killer was a rogue zephyr, a corrupted form of his kind, generally terminated at birth. This information, combined with a card from Frau Totenkinder making a reference to seven children, gave Snow the answer. The zephyr was Snow and Bigby's seventh child. The child finally came to Snow, who explained that he would have to survive on normal air. Knowing that the child could not stay (as the child would be killed if caught), Snow sadly sent him out into the world with instructions to find Bigby. Snow continued to raise the remaining children. The North Wind helped to train them in the use of their abilities: they could take on a fully human or fully wolf form and needed to learn how to walk, as flight was their original default. Snow kept their father in their minds, giving them presents ostensibly from him and creating replies to the letters that they wrote to him. Finally, after several years, Bigby reappeared on the scene, having made a deal with Prince Charming that made an isolated valley on the edge of the Farm lands his territory. As this was no longer part of the Farm, Bigby would be able to live there. He hoped that Snow and their children would join him. He proposed to Snow, who accepted. The pair were married, with King Cole presiding over the wedding and Rose acting as Snow's maid of honor. On their 5th birthday, Snow and Bigby together told the cubs about their invisible zephyr of a seventh sibling, Ghost, but swore them to secrecy, forbidden from even telling Rose Red as she is not 'a wolf'. When the cubs pointed out that their mother is not a wolf either, Bigby replied that she is, since she gave birth to cubs. This is quite controversial, as their grandfather, the North Wind gave birth to cubs as well, and he was the first to say Zephyrs must be killed at all costs. During the war to reclaim the Homelands, Wolf Manor became the nerve center of Fabletown's war operations. Because of this, Snow became the unofficial commander-in-chief while her husband, Bigby, ran operations at Fort Bravo, Prince Charming was on the Glory, and Beast commanded the defense procedures at Fabletown. Rose watched after the cubs to ensure that they didn't bother the soldiers, who obviously wouldn't appreciate someone suddenly shouting at them "Bang, you're dead!" In the aftermath of the war, Snow has maintained a rather peaceful retirement and focused on taking care of her children with her husband, who despite now heading the Homeland Recovery Program remains at home to help raise the family. The peace does not last long, however, and soon two of her children go missing. Bigby set off to find them, and Snow remained with the other children, worried about their safety. Once out to see what had become of Fabletown after Mr. Dark had occupied it, a man called Brandish declared that Snow White was rightfully his wife, as she was promised to him long ago in an unbreakable oath. Brandish, the once cursed prince, claimed that her marriage to Bigby Wolf was null, and proceeded to trap her into one of the castle's towers. Snow was angered by his possessive behaviour, as he refused to listen to her or take no for an answer. She decided to take matters into her own hands, but was left with a broken arm, as Brandish cursed her so any attempt to harm him would also affect Snow. When Bigby heard of this he stopped his search for the missing children and ran to help Snow, who watched from her tower. Brandish won his battle against Bigby, and Snow, pushing back her grief and mourning, took to the sword to fight Brandish herself. She won, piercing her sword through his chest. Her return home to mourn with her children was interrupted by one of the missing children returning, looking years older. Snow welcomed Therese back home, and mourned both her husband and one of her children. Characteristics |-|Personality= Strong-willed and independent, Snow White has suffered so much betrayal and tragedy that she’s slow to let anyone past her guard. This has resulted in her being seen as an ice queen while deputy mayor, often coming across as hard and unyielding. Her children have softened her somewhat, but centuries of hurt take time to work through. While an effective administrator, she was not very informed as to the opinions and feelings of her fellow Fables, as a result she could seem dense at times. For example, she was completely unaware of the seditious and revolutionary feelings of the Farm. She was also reputed to be a very proper, procedure-minded upper class lady who held herself with grace. Her rather cold-disposition, however, masked the fact that she was terribly lonely. After many centuries, she was still angry at the loss of her marriage, and, consequently, she found herself resenting those in working relationships, particularly Beauty, with her successful multi-century marriage to Beast. According to Bigby, he could tell the state of her mood by the change of her musk and by that he knew that Snow was rarely happy and often very lonely. Her ex-husband, Prince Charming, claimed that she had been betrayed or abandoned by everyone she had ever loved or trusted, including her step-mother, her sister Rose Red, and even Prince Charming himself."Duel". First published in (October 2003). Snow has been shown to have taken the failure of her marriage to Charming very hard having never allowed herself to fall in love, and since the founding of Fabletown she has attended the annual Remembrance Day celebration on her own."Remembrance Day". First published in (October 2002). She’s actually fairly emotional, but has grown used to hiding it until the children came along. She can still suppress it when she wants. She still cared a lot about Rose during their troubled times, but had trouble showing it. It wasn’t until recently that she forgave her sister’s betrayal, the first real betrayal she suffered, which was probably one of the most devastating moments of her life, but the time they spent together when Snow moved to the Farm with the kids has helped mend their relationship, and Rose served her as bridesmaid at her wedding. She’s less forgiving of Prince Charming, and her natural sarcasm often became sharper when aimed at him. Although, when he was presumed dead, she regard him as a hero and honored him properly, being the only one of his ex-wives present at his funeral. For centuries she devoted all her energies to Fabletown, taking her role very seriously, and basically running it while deputy mayor. She’s since switched that devotion to the cubs, although she will bring that determination and organizational ability to other tasks when required, such as directing the war efforts against the Adversary. As a former aristocrat, Snow had a tendency to associate love and happiness with handsome princes, fairy-tale castles and the trappings of high society. She has overcome her predisposition with such things, which prevented her from easily accepting Bigby until he was gone. While she doesn’t often get directly involved in trouble, and unless personally motivated won’t seek it out, Snow can take care of herself. Neither field-hardened nor combat-hardened, she nevertheless deals with whatever circumstances facing her with determination. http://www.writeups.org/snow-white-fables-comics/ In her youth, Snow was described as gentle and quiet. She was also very sweet and had a strong sense of morality, shown when she rushed to save the dwarf Coalheart from his many misfortunes. Despite her innocent and naive origins, Snow claimed that when her aunt tried to have her killed she had no one left to protect her and thus she had to fight to survive. She herself was to have hardened her heart after her time with the dwarfs, swearing that they would die for what they did to her. However, Snow White later looked at her quest for vengeance with regret, professing that it was ultimately unsatisfying and may have planted the seeds of mistrust that sabotaged her first marriage. |-|Physical Appearance= PrinceSnow02.png PrincessSnow01.png Snow_Homelands02.png FI100Snow 01.png FI100 Snow.png FI150Snow.jpg FI150 SnowWhite.png I3 FTWAU Snow.PNG SnowFace.png Snow White is a remarkably beautiful woman with skin pale as new-fallen snow, hair as dark as a raven's secret heart, and lips red as spilled blood.Fables 96 She has slender frame, although Beauty claimed that after Snow's pregnancy she was much more buxom, and stood at an average height for a young woman. She has soft facial features and blue eyes. In modern times she wears her hair just below shoulder-length, but in her youth her hair fell well past her mid-back. |-|Powers= *'Immortality:' As a Fable, Snow White is immortal and eternally youthful. Her exact age is unknown, but it has been established that she is well over five-hundred years old, having arrived in the Mundane world in 1450. As one of the fables whose story is common knowledge to Mundies, she is virtually invulnerable, to the extent that being shot in the head was not enough to kill her. She eventually recovered, although for a while she was prone to having dizzy spells and had to carry a cane. She also had a crescent shaped scar on her head. However, both of these side-effects disappeared gradually over time. *'Magical Abilities:' During a run in with her sister, both Snow White and Rose Red began to manifest powerful magical abilities; both have been shown capable of conjuring armor and weapons correspondent to their individual tastes and "roles" (for example, Snow was cast as the villain in Rose Red's Camelot story and thus her armor's appearance was dark and menacing, though she managed to change her black blade into a white one, appropriately naming it "Ice"). The extent of Snow's mysterious new abilities were never explored as much as Rose's, but considering the multiple implications that Snow was equal to Rose in power, she was a force to be reckoned with. Prince Brandish described Snow as being "incredibly naturally magical" and practically "reeking of elegant energies".Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Chapter Three of Rose Red, First published in (August 2010). **'Flight:' Snow could conjure raven-like wings that sprouted out her back, allowing her the ability to fly at great speeds. FI148 Snow.jpg FI148 SnowWings.jpg |-|Abilities= *'Business Management:' Snow White has excellent management skills, and practically ran all of Fabletown by herself. *'Swordsmanship and Fighting Skills:' Snow is an excellent swordsman, with some skills in hand-to-hand combat, as seen when she fought alongside Cinderella.Fairest Issue 26 Snow was also able to deliver a strong right-hook that knocked a human Reynard clear off his feet.Fairest Issue 28 Appearances Trivia version of Snow's story]] *Snow White is based on the title characters in the fairy tales ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' and Snow-White and Rose-Red. The two characters are generally considered distinct, but have been conflated to a single character in Fables. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is about a young noblewoman, Snow White, who is left in the care of her wicked stepmother the Queen when her father dies. The Queen, jealous of Snow White's beauty, has a woodsman take her into the woods to kill her. The woodsman spares her, and Snow White takes up lodging with seven dwarfs who live in the forest. The stepmother eventually discovers this, and poisons Snow White with an enchanted apple, sending her into a death-like sleep. She is woken up by Prince Charming, whom she subsequently marries. The Queen is given her comeuppance by being forced to wear red hot shoes and dancing until she dies. *Snow White is one of the main characters in The Wolf Among Us, assisting Bigby in solving the murder of Faith. This is prior to her becoming mayor; during this time she serves as Assistant to the Deputy Mayor, Ichabod Crane. She has an entry in the Book of Fables. For more information, see Snow White (Video Game). *Her sister claims that Snow doesn't like apples.Fables 145 References Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Alive Category:Resurrected Category:Female